Pokemon outtakes
by Ireth-Tasartir
Summary: a totally insane fic i made once i was high on ice tea, it ivolves the supposedly out takes from the 2 first pokemon movies, just read and have a good time


Out-takes:  
Mewtwo Strikes Back:  
  
The underwater thoughts: take one  
  
Mewtwo is thinking and we see an underwater image, mew goes past the camera but smashes against the screen.  
Director:ok, lets try once more, and Mew get a pair of underwater glasses.  
  
Mew in the jungle:take one  
  
The expedicionist goe past the Amazon and they dont know they are being observed, Mew flies across a pack of butterfrees but smashes against one of them and they both fall into the swamp.  
Director:no, no NO, mew i told you to take a pair of glasses.  
Mew:you said underwater glasses.  
Make-up woman: if we put mew with glasses, she will look ridiculous.  
  
The battle at the beggining:take one.  
  
Bulbasaur goes to tackle the donphan, but the donphan hits him and he flies smashng against Ash who falls down.  
Directior:bulbasaur, Ash, on your feet and lets try again.  
  
The battle at the beggining:take two.  
  
The donphan rolls for a tackle move and falls right off the cliff.  
Director:no donphan, get him up here and lets try again.  
  
The battle at the beggining: take three  
  
The donphan hits bulbasaur who flies smashing against Brock's food.  
Brock:owowowowowowowo, it hurts, get me a bucket of water.  
Director:could you teach that bulbasaur to turn arround in the air and solar beam that fella?  
  
The battle at the beggining:take four.  
  
The donphan hits bulbasaur and he flies, Ash bents down and bulbasaur smashes against the table wich falls into the ocean, from the impact bulbasaur fires the solar beam and hits Ash.  
Director:Not again, lets try again.  
Ash:yeah, but wait till i cool down.  
  
The battle at the beggining:take twenty seven.  
  
The donphan hits bulbasaur who smashes against the parasol and rolls right into Brock's cauldron.  
Brock:aaaagh, NOT AGAIN.  
Directro:-scratching her face- i give up, we will try that after.  
  
The chalenger:take one  
  
The chalenger steps front and pikahu and togepi run torwards their trainers, pikachu hops onto the table and smashes himself against a bottle and falls down, they all laugh.  
Ash:good one pikachu.  
Pikachu:pikapikapiiiiiiiiikaaaCHUUUUUUUUUU-thundershocks Ash-  
Director:ok, lets try this again.  
  
The chalenger:take two  
  
The chalenger comes, pikachu leaps onto the table and togepi runs to Misty's arms.  
Chaenger:im looking for a trainer names Ass Ketchum, from Pallet town.  
Ash:-standing up-yeah thats me.  
Misty:-laughing-yeah, ASS Kechum, we knew you were an (censored) but thats the first time you admit it.  
Brock falls over laughing.  
Director:-laughs-good point Misty, anyways, back to your seats, lets try again.  
  
The chalenger:take three.  
  
The chalenger comes, pikachu leaps onto the table and togepi runs to Misty's arms.  
Chaenger:im looking for a trainer names Ash Ketchum, from Pallet town.  
Ash:yeah, thats me-stands up, but trips over his shoelaces and falls down-  
Director:Ash, remember to tie your shoelaces next time.  
  
Dragonite flying across the ocean:take one.  
  
Th dragonite takes off and flies across the ocean, suddenly a lapras emerges from the water and dragonite hits her collapsing into the ocean.  
Dragonite:-sinking-ouch, that hurt.  
Lapras:upside up-and i just wanted to see the next take of this movie.  
Director:lapras, wrong movie, you dont belong to this one.  
  
Dragonite landing:take one  
  
Dragonite flies past team rocket but goes several cm lower and hits them causing them to bash the cameraman.  
Director:cut, ok, take the other camera, stitch those three a bit and lets try again.  
  
Dragonite landing:take two  
  
Dragonite flies past team rocket and lowers a bit, smashing against the table.  
Director:dragonite, lets try again.  
  
Dragonite landing:take three  
  
Dragonite flies past team rocket and over the table throwing several things but when he lands he goes too fast and rolls down against a stone.  
Director:good fly but you need to slow down.  
  
Hungry team rocket:take one  
  
Team rocket are observing the team eating.  
  
James:if only i could put my hands on pikachu's food.  
Jessie:i can cook something-takes out a frying pan and smashes meouth's face-  
Meouth:no thanx, and even less if you smash my face with a frying pan.  
Director:ok, you got a point there, but thats not the right sentence.  
  
Dragonite leaves:take one  
  
Dragonite speeded torwards the castle but Jessie places her frying pan to stop him, but the impact causes then to be fired against the forest.  
Team rocket:team rocket is fired against a forest agaiiiiin.  
Director:good point, but its WRONG.  
  
Running under the storm:take one  
  
The three of them are running under the storm, suddenly Misty slips and falls in a puddle getting soaked, Ash and Brock come next to her laughing.  
Misty: ouch, that hurt.  
Ash turns arround laughing and blushing, and Brock starts laughing too.  
Misty:-angry- what are you guys laughing about?  
Ash:well, i recomend you get changed.  
Misty notices that her soaked top is now semi transparent revealing her underwear, she runs torwards the changing room blushing.  
Director:and i said cotton clothes, C-O-T-T-O-N.  
  
In the dock:take one.  
  
Brock sees the picture about the missing nurse Joy and starts kissing it.  
Director:-sweatdropping-and its just a picture  
Brock:oh, is it?  
Misty:you are hopeless  
  
The storm advice:take one.  
  
Officer Jenny: and the director says this could be the worst storm from this year.  
Dock directro:the worst storm from history.  
Officer Jenny:oh yeah...the wors storm from history.  
Director:Jenny, could you please forget your other job as the time woman and get into your plot?  
  
The viking boat:take one.  
  
Ash:-to Misty- we could have trouble in this boat.  
Misty nods.  
Jessie:did you say trouble?  
James:so make it double.  
Brock:guys, we are not supposed to make this now, are we?  
Director:WROOOOOOOOOOONG.  
  
Underwater hand lock:take one  
  
Misty and Brock are on staryu and Ash comes with squrtle, he is going to hold Misty's hand but he misses and squirtle goes down.  
  
Underwater hand lock:take two  
  
Ash goes torwards Misty and her staryu and holds her hand, but her hand slips and she falls off staryu ending up holding onto Ash and squirtle, the weight caused him to sink.  
Director:lets try again.  
  
Girl leaping on dewgon's back:take one  
  
The trainer leaps onto dewgon but he moves apart and she falls in the water.  
Trainer:very funny dewgong.  
Dewgong:i thought it was.  
Director:jokes appart, lets try again.  
  
Pidgeot flying:take one  
  
The red trainer flies with the pidgeot but one of the fake lightings hit him and both of them fall onto gyarados.  
Director:ok, this pidgeot cant go on, take the other one.  
  
Pidgeot fly:take two  
  
The pidgoet flies past the storm but a windwirl catches him, he still manages to fly but another thunder hits and falls onto the water.  
Director:raichu, hoo-ooh, could you please be a bit careful with your attacks?  
  
Pidgeot fly:take three  
  
Pidgeot flies across the winds but a blueish powder falls over him and both, bird and trainer fall asleep falling torwards the ocean  
Director:where is the special effect man?  
Spc. Effects:im here.  
Director:why did you use a butterfree's windwhirl for the winds?  
Spc.effects:because hoo-ooh quitted.  
  
Mew playing:take one  
  
Mew goes torwards the wind mill and sits on one of its wodden asps, then she falls down and makes a 180 degrees spin, but when she falls again the speed rises and she is nocked over.  
Mew:MEEEEWWWWWW, is blasting off again.  
Director:who did that?  
James:oh, wasnt this the cola machine?  
  
Going up the stairs:take one  
  
The three of them are following the nurse Joy upstairs, suddenly Ash steps on pikacu's tail, she thundershocks him accidentally and he falls down nocking everone else over, the three of them roll down the stairs and Misty ends up lying on his back while Brock has falled off the bridge.  
Misty:very good, great actor, now we have to go up again-nocks him on the head-  
Brock:-emerges-and i was already dry  
Ash:it was pikachu's fault  
Pikachu:yeah right.  
Nurse Joy:do you guys mind? I got a bit of hurry.  
Director:nock it oooooooooooff, lets try again.  
  
Closed door:take one  
  
Team rocket observ as the door from the castle is being closed.  
James:its closed, great, how are we going to enter?  
Jessie:we must find another entrace  
Meouth:do you know another entrace?  
Jessie:-points at the water releasing tube-how about through there?  
Meouth:but jessie, how are we gonna climb up there?  
Jessie:just prettend you are a...a...what was that fish's name again?  
Director:oh gee, try studying your lines better next time.  
  
Mewtwo appearing:take one  
  
Mewtwo is floating down under everyone's surprise, suddenly we hear a cable snapping and mewtwo stars falling very quickly and smashing against the floor.  
Supplies man:i told you that a dollar per metter cable will not be strong enough for this.  
Spc:effects:but the money didnt give for more.  
Director:lets try again.  
  
Charizard flamethrower:take one  
  
Charizard comes out of his pokeball and without any sing he shoots a flamethrower at mewtwo, then water suddenly rises and the fire is down, when the smoke clears mewtwo is completely carbonized.  
Ash:i guess we could call you mewblack.  
Mewtwo:-pufs a cloud of smoke-shut up.  
Director:why didnt the shield work?  
Spc.man: charizard's flamethrower melted it.  
  
Charizard vs charizard:take one  
  
When the seismic toss is being made by the spotted charizard, charizard falls right over the group.  
Director:good calculation charizard.  
  
Charizard vs charizard:take two  
  
Charizard shoots a flamethrower but he pointed wrong and it hits mewtwo.  
Mewtwo:whats with you charizard? You got mewtwo burning hobbie?  
Charizard:sorry  
Director:stop, lets try again.  
  
Meouth being cloned:take one  
  
Meouth is being taken by the machine and James hold him, but he misses and falls over the machine.  
  
Meouth being cloned:take two   
  
The machine heads its metallic claws torwards Jessie and holds her.  
Jessie:not me you dumb thing, hold that furball.  
Director:stoooop, hold the cat, you freak.  
Machineman:-comes out with the remote controls- sorry dire.  
  
Meouth being clonned:take fourteen  
  
When meouth is being held by James, he farts onto his face, James leaps out nocking Jessie over.  
James:aaagh, you jerk, what a disgusting dork.  
Director:for once we make it right and the cat scews it.  
Meouth:-blushing-sorry dire, i ate beans for breakfast.  
  
Darkballs:take one  
  
Bulbasaur is trying to keep the darkballs away but he accidentally nocks squirtle with his vinewhips and they start a battle.  
  
Darkballs:take five  
  
Ash covers pikachu but one of the balls hits him on the head and he drops unconcious.  
Pikachu:Ash, wake up.  
Director:-to machineman-look where you point next time.  
  
Darkballs slope:take one  
  
Pikachu and Ash are running up the weird slope, then Ash slips down and falls into the water.  
Director:why do you always fall? Lets try again  
  
Into the tunnel:take one  
  
After pikachu is caught Ash goes into the tunnel but calculated the time wrong and is smashed by the closing machinery.  
Director:-shaking her head- man you are lucky this is a movie and thats made out of sponge.  
  
Taking pikachu away:take one  
  
Ash tried to get pikachu back, but gets tangeled into the strange wires and devices.  
Director:ok, we will continue this tomorrow.  
  
The return of Ash and the pokemon:take one  
  
Director:this should be easy, he just walks.  
Ash comes in followed by the pokemon, but he trips over his shoelaces and falls down getting accidentally run over by the rapidash.  
Director:-slaps her forehead- i told you to tie your shoelaces.  
  
Mew bubble:take one  
  
Mewtwo fires Ash against the wall and then the bubble appears but Ash goes through it and smashes against the wall.  
Director:make a stronger one next time mew  
Mew:sorry dire.  
  
Mew bubble: take seven  
  
Ash is fired against the wall but the bubble doesnt appear and Ash smashes against the stone  
Director:mew, what the heck are you doing?  
Mew:-stares at her hand- sorry, i ran out of energy  
  
Mew bubble:take thirty eight  
  
Ash is fired against the wall and mew makes a bubbel, it stops Ash from smashing against the wall, then Mew appears and starest at Ash, she them burst the bubble and Ash falls on his butt, mew creates another bubble and starts hoping on it, Ash takes a needle out of his pocket and stares at mew with a devilish smile, he brst the pink bubble and mew fallls on the floor.  
Mew:what did you do that for?  
Ash:i owed you  
Director:oh gee, lets try again.  
  
The battle:take one  
  
The rapidash are batteling and the real one hits the clone one, she is fired against vulpix who shoots a flamethrower by the surprise that hits scyther, the scyther starts running all about with his back on fire.  
Scyther:im on fire, im on fire.  
Director:oh holy pentium, wateries, take care of that and lets try again.  
  
The beggining of the battle:take one  
  
Ash heads to see what happened after he almost got killed by the explosion, he looks and sees everyone batteling, but the place where he is standing collapses and he falls right on Misty.  
Ash:uh...hi Misty.  
Misty:Ash, get out of my back now.  
Director:lugia, get down here, help Ash up and lets start over.  
  
Pikachu fighting:take one  
  
Pikachu starts slapping pikachu, but the clone slaps her a bit too hard and she slaps him over.  
Pikachu:too hard.  
Clone:hey, what can i do, you are not supposed to fight.  
Director:-stands between them but gets shocked- stop it now, pikachu, you are not supposed to fight.  
  
Ash's death:take ten  
  
Ash runs torwards the beam but stops and the beam is fired against each other causing an explosion.  
Director:why did you stop?  
Ash:-checking his movile- i just got a message.  
  
Pokemon crying:take one  
  
Pikachu heads over petrified Ash, she starts thundershoking him but nothing happens and they start crying, suddenly Ash sneezes.  
Director:now what?  
Ash:im alergic to dust, and i think i got some from the floor, atchoo.  
  
Pokemon float up:take one  
  
Clone Pikachu floats up saying goodbye to Ash, but suddenly a whole mountain of pokemon fall over them.  
Director:what is going on, lugia.  
Lugia:sorry dire but i could not hold on aylonger,that blastoise is too heavy.  
  
Back at the pokemon center:take one  
  
Ash:finally, the movie is finished.  
Misty:Ash, we are still filming.  
Brock:-slaps his forehead-oh gee  
  
Misterious pokemon:take one  
  
They all check the sun comming out and then Ash spots mew flying, but suddenly he smashes into hoo-ooh and both of them fall down.  
Director:hoo-ooh, you appear in the first chapter, this is the movie.  
  
Resting in a restaurant: this is no take, just some little chat.  
  
Ash:wow, we finished, i had some fun though, excepct when mew missed the bubble stuff.  
Misty: yeah and when you fell on me like twice  
Brock:why do i have to go ga-ga over nurse Joy and officer Jenny? I got preference for other women like Suzi.  
Misty:shut up.  
Pikachu:and next time you sneze, cover your face, you washed me.  
Ash:-blushing-sorry pika.  
Director:finally, its finished, yeah, its finished.  
Head director:hey, here is the script, now get on with working.  
The director faints and Ash takes the script.  
Ash:wow look, pokemon two, the power of one, sounds cool.  
Misty:what are we waiting for, lets play.  
  
Pokemon two:the power of one  
  
Molters appears:take one  
  
The space shuttle starts shooting icy balls at the island, the it shoots at a cave, the ice is melted and out comes...BIRDRAMON?  
Director:what the heck are you doing here?  
Digimon director:sorry, isnt this the studio to film digimon?  
Director:NO  
Digimon director:oh sorry, come on birdramon  
  
Moltres appears:take two  
  
The cave is frozen, moltres shoots a flamethrower but she is unable to melt the ice, so she tries to go past the ice smashing with a headbash but she is nocked over.  
Director:pathetic  
Collector:-sweatdrops-and thats the pokemon im supposed to capture?  
  
Moltres appear:take three  
  
Moltres comes out but right after she is out, another moltres flies past.  
Director:NOOOOOO, especial effects moltres, you are for the aeroblast take.  
Spc.moltres:sorry dire.  
  
Moltres capture:take five  
  
Moltres flies past, and those rings try to get her, but she dogges some of them and finally gets caught, then she starts falling and smashes against the ocean.  
Director:what the heck is going on now?  
Spc. Effects: dire, this remote control stuff doesnt work, i was unable to lift the heavy thing up.  
Director:oh why do i bother? Take her out and lets try again.  
  
Orange island:take one  
  
The ship appears from behind an island, but suddenly it runs across an iceberg and starts sinking with the backside up (titanic style).  
Director:just great, lets film titanic, wohooo.  
J.Cameroon:sorry, i forgot the thing when we last filmed in this studio.  
  
Starting credits:take one  
  
Snorlax is taken out from the pokeballs and the ship turns arround.  
Director:ASH, YOU BIG IDIOT, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO TAKE IT BACK INTO THE POKEBALL BEFORE THE SHIP FELL OVER.  
Ash:-trying to breathe-sorry dire, i was a bit too slow  
Misty:-emerging with staryu-thats nothing new  
Ash:hey -he jumps on her and they both start playig in the water-  
Director:no time for playing, back to the take  
  
Starting credits:take two  
  
Snorlax is taken out of its pokeball but he falls off the boat, and splashes a big wave on them wich makes the two trainers fall against the stairs, Misty ends up smashing against Ash.  
Director:ok, bring the mole back up, you two stop with the mushy stuff get changed and back to work.  
Ash/Misty:HEY!  
  
Starting credits:take twelve  
  
Ash takes out charizard wich starts shooting fire all about, there is a wave that hits the side of the boat, charizard lowers his head and the flame hits Misty.  
Misty:AAAAGH, you were supposed to shoot at the sky, not at me.  
Charizard:sorry  
Ash:i think you look a lot better like that, with some suntan -joking tone-  
Misty:ill kill you Ketchum.  
Director:-sweatdrops-im starting to think those two never prettend they are fighting in the fighting takes.  
  
Starting credits:take seventeen  
  
When the storm starts togepi fell off the boat, but Misty missed when trying to take it.  
Director:ok gyarados, pidgeots, stop with the special effecst until we retreive the little anoying egg from the water.  
  
Starting credits:take twenty  
  
Squirtle jumped from the boat but smashed against lapras' shell and fainted.  
Director:ok when it seemed like we were doing it all right, the little cool turtle gets nocked over by himself.  
  
Getting to Shamuti:take one  
  
The ship goes near the island and the magykarp follows them, but it smashes against the stone going through.  
Director:ok replace the stone and lets try that take again  
  
The docking in shamuti:take one  
  
The three of them jumped off the boat, then some strange weirdos dressed in brd costumes jumped in front of them, Tracey ran to hide behind Ash and Misty but tripped over Ash's foot and fell down.  
Tracey:aaagh, sand is not very tasty  
Ash:sorry man  
Director:and i thought Ash was the only incompetent that fell down alone.  
Misty:that proved ya wrong  
  
The docking in shamuti:take two  
  
The strange man walked torwards Ash and took his bird thing off.  
Wizard:in your hands, oh chosen one, in your hands the three of them you shall get and...  
Director:oh an, thats the profecy, you are supposed to say something else.  
Ash burst out laughing.  
  
The docking in Shamuti:take five  
  
Melody comes torwards Ash to give him a kiss, then he bends down and Melody falls over.  
Ash:hey look, a penny.  
Director:oh man-slaps her forehead-  
  
The docking in Shamuti:take seven  
  
Melody starts stretching her muscles, suddenly she yelps.  
Director:ok, i know this isnt easy, but what happened now?  
Melody:i got a pulled muscle.  
  
The docking in Shamuti:take nine  
  
Melody heads for Ash and is going to kiss him, but sudddenly Ash's movile rings, he moves his head to the side a bit to pick his movile and this ends with Melody giving him a peck on the lips, Misty however started laughing at Ash's stunned look and Melody's blushing face.  
Director:you were supposed to get yeallows.  
Melody:didnt we do this right?  
Director:NO!  
  
Heading for the city:take one  
  
The three of them start climbing up the stairs, suddenly pikachu who is in Ash's shoulder sneezes and shocks Misty who just happened to touch her electric tail, she falls on Tracey and both of them roll down bashing everyone on thier way, Ash looks back and starts laughing at the big ball of people at the bottom.  
Director:ok get some olive oil, try to separate this knot of people and lets try again.  
  
The festival:take one  
  
We see some people with a gyarados, suddenly the gyarados starts burning and everyone corun out.  
Director:i told you, that is a gyarados, not a charizard, dont use charmander's flamethrower.  
  
In pallet town:take one  
  
Proffesor Oak starts talking with Dhelia ketchum and they hear a rumble, suddenly they see Ash ridding a rapidash.  
Director:what the heck are you doing in this take?  
Ash:oh, i just felt like ridding this thing, it seemed fun.  
Director:ash, you jerk, for one take i can do with competent people you feel like ridding the horse, get out of here.  
  
In pallet town:take two  
  
Proffesor Oak and Dhelia were talking when they saw the aureola borealis, suddenly they hear a rumble and a whole load of digglets make their way across, Oak's bike is taken but he falls off before he can hold onto the fence.  
Director:why did i use an old fella for this?  
  
In the party:take one  
  
They three of them are eating, Misty is very mad, suddenly they hear an ocarina and they see Melody dancing while playing an strange instrument.  
Tracey:look Ash, its the girl from the beach, Melody.  
Misty:melody?  
Ash:Melody, aaaa...  
Melody keeps playing but she stops and walks down, as she is walking down she trips over he own foot and falls down, everyone laughs.  
Director:and it seemed like everything was going right.  
  
In the party:take two  
  
Melody places some fruits on Ash's hands, but he drops all of them.  
Melody:now, deffinitely, you are stupid.  
Misty: and in the fourth movie i have to kiss him, yuck.  
Director:will you guys stop? Now lets continue, if im lucky, i wont have to direct that movie  
  
Heading towards the fire island:take one  
  
Pikachu takes Ash's cap and run torwards the dock, but the wind blows a bit too strongly and he flies smashing against Ash's face.  
Director:pidgeots, NOT-SO-STRONG  
  
Sailing torwards the fire island:take one  
  
As they sail across they bash team rocket.  
James:look, wasnt that  
Jessie:the twerp  
Meouth:and pikachu  
It starts rainning strongly, then as the ship where Ash is going sails, it hits a blond fella in a pirate suit sailing in a crashing car (one atraction).  
Director:WRONG, AGAIN BUT WRONG.  
Guybrush:mi name is guybrush Treepwood, a mighty pirate.  
Ash:cool, my name is Ash Ketchum, and im going to become a pokemon master.  
Director:listen yo, wrong studio, Lucas arts studio is two streets from here, now go filming Monkey Island somewhere else.  
Guybrush:oh well, cya fella  
Director:if it was not because of their physic, i could say they are twin brothers.  
  
Sailing torwards the fire island:take two.  
  
The ship bash team rocket's broken submarine and it breaks in half.  
Director:ok, stitch that with celo tape and lets try again.  
  
Sailing torwards the fire island:take three  
  
They managed their way torwards the island but as the storm stopped the sea is ragefull, they try to make their way torwards the island but they smash against a rock.  
Director:ok, gyarados, not SO strong.  
  
The fire sphere:take one  
  
Ash is going up the stairs but when he is at the end, he steps on his shoelace and falls down all the way.  
Director:Ash, what did i tell you about your shoelaces?  
  
The fire sphere:take two  
  
Ash gets torwards the sphere, pikachu leaps onto the moltres statue's beak, she points at the sphere and when Ash is taking it pikachu slips down.  
Director:great pikachu, the only one who was a bit competent and you put my view on you down.  
  
The fire sphere:take five  
  
Ash picks the sphere and heads torwards the stairs but then team rocket appears.  
Jesie:prepare for trouble little cretin  
James:and listen to our motto in the big screen  
Ash:ill have to see it on video, im in a hurry and the weather is bad  
Jessie:the weather is bad, we always have bad luck, but our luck just changed and our ship arrived.  
Suddenly a ship appears behind them and they dont move apart quick enough getting bashed by the ship.  
Director:stop, get those two some emergency cure, and lets try again.  
  
In search for Ash:take one  
  
They take the ship and sail across the ocean in search forAsh, suddenly they stay in a vertical way as they sail inside one of the waves, the wave starts falling down and it hits them making them fall down.  
Director:they could have just drowned.  
  
In search for Ash:take twenty nine  
  
They finally managed to make the wave part without almost drowning, and then a huge wave hits them making the ship turn arround but it falls on the water upside down.  
Director:who told me this girl was an expert with ships?  
Manager:not with ships dire, with chips.  
Director:oh gee  
  
Up the stairs:take one  
  
The ship lands on a rock and the captain comes out.  
Tracey:hi, is everyone all right  
Captain:yeah but the ship is in very bad shape  
Melody:where is Ash?  
Captain:he went that way-points at the stairs-  
Melody takes the sail out but it hits Misty on the head.  
Director:Misty, you were supposed to move  
  
Up the tairs:take two  
  
The ship lands on a rock and the captain comes out.  
Tracey:hi, is everyone all right  
Captain:yeah but the ship is in very bad shape  
Melody:where is Ash?  
Captain:he went that way-points at the stairs-  
Melody takes the sail out a bit too late and they slip down.  
Director:why dont we get lugia to help you?  
  
Zapdos appears:take one  
  
Zapdos flies across the skies and he starts shooting thunderbolts in every direction, but one accidentally hits Ash, who touches the ship and everyone is thundershocked.   
Director:come on, give this several anti paralizing and lets try again.  
  
Zapdos capture:take two  
  
Zapdos stays on the rock talking with pikachu, and suddenly all his energy gets sucked, he flies up and those rings catch him, they also get Ash and his friend but leave the ship behind.  
Director:out, we have to do it again, we need the ship for later.  
  
Zapdos capture:take four  
  
When all his energy gets sucked, zapdos flies up, he turns arround to thunder one of the rings and since he cant see, he flies against a stone.  
Collector:please, dire, lemme get a caterpie and a magykarp, i bet they are stronger than this fellas  
Director:i agree and if i could i would let you, but its in the scripts  
  
Zapdos capture:take eight  
  
The bird and the ship are carried into the space ship, but as it gets closed we see Ash falling off.  
Director:oh no, spc man, what happened?  
Spc. Man:im sorry dire, i think i didnt let the ship close completely before i released the energy of the rings  
  
Molstres released:take one  
  
Charizard, pikachu, bulbasaur and squirtle try to release the great fire bird, and eventually they manage, so moltres stretches her wings and shoots a flamethrower torwards zapdos, pointing a bit too low and bashing everone excepct little pikachu.  
Director:great one moltres, now, when i said hitting the zapdos, i meant with your flamethrower, not with a bunch of people barbecued  
  
The birds ran away:take one  
  
The fire bird shot a flamethrower at the window and flew away hitting against one of the colums and collapsing.  
Director:who told me to contract this fella?  
  
Articuno capture:take one  
  
Articuno flies across the sunset suddenly there is a shot and he collapses.  
Director:great, who called for good Will Hunting?  
Articuno: (censored) you(censore) son(censored)  
Director:stitch the wond and lets try again  
  
Aricuno capture:take four  
  
The bird is being shot by the attacks and suddenly one of the fireballs hit her and she collapses again.  
Director:knowing that her wing was wonded, why did you shoot so accurately?  
  
Pokemon on TV:take one  
  
Al pokemon are standing on a field and suddenly there is a crack and they all fall into the ocean.  
Journalist:well, we saw that the weight of the pokemon was too much for the hill.  
Director:-racing through the scripts-where in the world is that?  
  
In Oak's lab:take one  
  
Dhelia and Samuel are watching everything wich is happening on the TV when suddenly prof. Ivy calls, they see Brock race across the screen.  
Ivy:very strange things are happening, the pokemon behave strangely.  
Suddenly they look torwards the window, they stare for a while.  
Oak:well, now what?  
Dhelia:i dont know  
Director:-throwing stones torwards the chrystal-break you idiot, break.  
  
Onto the ship:take one  
  
The group had escaped from the space ship and they had somewhat ended up in their own ship, then a piece of ice falls...right onto them.  
Director:the ship was not supposed to be destroyed in this take, lets try this again  
  
The whirlpool:take one  
  
As the ship is fired against the ocean a whirpool appears, it takes the ship and starts swinging torwards the main island, but it stumbles and ends up falling.  
Director:great, just great, some on lugia, lets give it another try before i get a heart attack.  
  
On the island: take one  
  
They get to the island on the whirlpool and the ship starts falling, unluckily for Ash, he falls with the ship.  
Director:great move Ash, as a lenght jumper you would starve.  
Ash:very funny  
  
Lugia appears:take one  
  
They see a shadow climb up the whirpool and then the water starts draining away, then lugia appears, but articuno accidentally runs him over and they both fall against the group.  
Director:how was i supposed to believe this take was going to be all right.  
  
Lugia evading attacks:take fifty five  
  
Lugia is evading all attacks he can, as the other shoot him, then he goes into the ocean and arise again with the whirlpool, but articuno freezes him, unluckily, zapdos appeared to have the tip of his wing touching part of the water in that moment and oviously he is frozen as well.  
Director:hoo-ooh, moltres, try to melt the ice.  
  
Lugia evading attacks:take ninety seven  
  
Lugia is frozen but manages to break the ice, however he collapses on the ground.  
Director:-walks torwards the pokemon- what is wrong lugia?  
Lugia:im frozen  
Director:oh great, articuno, you were NOT supposed to freeze him  
  
Lugia protecting the group:take seven  
  
The atttacks are directed torwards Ash but lugia stands in the middle, one of the thunders still pass across and hit Ash.  
Director:stop, lets try again  
  
Ash sledging across the snow:take one  
  
Ash is sledgin across the snow but there is a small jump nd pikachu falls off  
Pikachu:ash, what the heck, lemme on it  
Director:-rying-no, no, no, lets try again  
  
Ash sledging across the ice:take two  
  
They sledge across the snow, but one of the thunders from zapdos hit the frozen sea and a plate is lifted, Ash tries to return charizards but he falls off before he can, and charizard is frozen.  
Director:nice try, AGAIN  
  
Team rocket help:take one  
  
Teacm rocket come with a zodiac, but they cant stop in time and they bash Ash who goes through the ice block.  
Director:no need to say it  
  
Teacm rocket help:take two  
  
They manage to get to the island and goe through the tunnel, but the zodiac burst into pieces.  
Director:is there any way we can stitch this?  
Repairman:im afraid not, get a new one  
  
Team rocket help:take forty nine  
  
They manage to get to the ice cave, and they try to stop by putting the zodiac in a paralel position but they spin like rally cars.  
Director:nice try, again.  
  
Running from articuno:take one  
  
Ash manages to take the sphere but articuno attacks, team rocket turn on the motor to leave and Ash jumps to hold onto the zodiac, but he misses and remain laying on the ice.  
Director:whatever  
  
Running from articuno:take two  
  
The zodiac is destroyed by zapdos and they decide to run away througfh the side of the mountain, Ash trips over team rocket and rolls all the way down.  
Director:will you stop tripping over everything you see?  
  
Running from articuno:take three  
  
Lugia flies next to him, Ash takes the shere but it falls from hs hand, they stop staring at the thing bouncing down the mountain.  
Ash:woops, i messed with my fingers, ive got so many  
Lugia:well, you screwed it man  
Pikachu:yep  
Director:im going to kill you Ash Ketchum  
  
Running from articuno:take eight  
  
Ash leaps on lugia but he slips down.  
Director:hold me because im going to commit a homocide  
  
Flying torwards the island:take one  
  
The pokemon with the humans go straight up but team rocket slip down crasing on the ice.  
James:-to legendary birds-couldnt any of you help us?  
Zapdos:its not on the script  
Jessie:hell with the script, we needed help, you jerk  
Moltres:but...  
Director:dont say ANYTHING moltres, i know it, i just know it  
  
Team rocket blast off:take one  
  
Team rocket let themselves fall from lugia's hind leg, and they fall right on a yarados' head, who blastes them with a hyper beam.  
Team rocket:it was not our fauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuult  
Director:next time i'll hire caterpies for this job  
  
Ash's rescue:take one  
  
Ash emerges from the water when lugia is defated and Misty goes to save him, after he is caried on the beach they notice that he isnt breathing.  
Tracey:i bet you are supposed to make a CPR  
Misty:why me?  
Tracey:because  
Misty:anyways, is that on the scripts?  
Tracey:dunno,   
Misty:ah, who cares  
She leans torwards fake fainted Ash and start trying to send some air into his lungs, but when he notices Misty's lips next tohis, all he does is kiss her, she is so stunned that just joinst the kiss, Tracey stares quiet stunned.  
Tracey:ok, i would say this two are...kissing?  
Director:stop it, this is not in the scripts  
Tracey:-stands up and walks away- ah who cares  
  
The song:take one  
  
Once the three spheres are placed on their respective places, Melody plays her ocarina, and a green fluid emerges from the stone, it runs torwards the sea but Tracey slips down, everyone laugh.  
Misty:-helping him-very good Tracey.  
Tracey:-he pulls her down-just like you  
Ash:-laughs-you two are insane  
Slowking:-pushes Ash who falls against the other two-same like you  
Director:ok, ok, i know, its the end of the movie and all the crap, but please, ENOUGH with the playing about  
  
Lugia re-appears:take one  
  
Lugia comes up again and he lands on the island, but he slips with the remaining fluid and falls on slowking.  
Lugia:ouch, those horns  
Slowking:no talking bout yourslef, and help me out of this hole  
Director:clean this place and lets try again  
  
Flying with lugia:take one  
  
Ahs and lugia fly under the oceanic current but suddenly it falls on them.  
Misty:i think i will have to save Ash again  
Tracey:i think you like him  
Misty:no way  
Tracey:then why did you two kiss?  
Misty:well, he kissed me, and i bet i was too stunned to pull away  
Tracey:yeah right  
Director:who cares, lapras will get him and no more talking  
  
Lugia leaves:take one  
  
After his little chat with Ash, lugia flies up with a song like sound and prepared to sink, but he smashes against something.  
Melody:i forgot to tell you that the coral reef arround here are very tall  
Lugia:thank you for being so quick  
Director:i cant believe everything goes wrong, i bet Spielberg didnt have as many problems with the tyrannosaurus  
  
Ash's mom:take one  
  
Dhelia:explain me everything young man, im gonna punish you  
Misty:but mrs Ketchum, your son has just saved the whole world  
Dhelia:really? Well, i could have lost my whole world  
Misty:only your?  
Tracey:-stars evily-i heard that  
Msty:-blushes-well, you better shut up  
Director:will you guys plese go with the scripts?  
  
Team rocket return:take one  
  
Team rocket appear on the island and meet with slowking.  
Jessie:it seems like the bad guys  
Meouth:finally are the good guys  
James:thats good  
Meouth:but what will happen if the boss gets to know?  
James:thats bad  
Jessie:we could make our own organization  
James:thats good  
Meouth:but we dont have money  
James:thats bad  
Jessie:we will steal it  
James:thats bad  
Jessie:you are supposed to say, is that good or bad?  
James:oh, ok, is that good or bad?  
Director:-slaps her forehead-they are hopeless  
  
In the restaurant  
  
Ash:wow, just lovely  
Misty:i loved it  
Tracey:i bet you love the kiss part  
Ash:i did -laughs-  
Misty:oh really? Great -jumps up and down-  
Ash:what did i say?  
Tracey:you almost told her you loved her,   
Ash:yeah, so? She is so pretty, and nice, and all, i jus get to like her, thats not bad  
Tracey:yeah, but you just comfirmed  
Ash:all right-walks torwards Misty and kisses her, they both kiss-  
Director:oh gee, im gonna retire  
Tracey:dont, sweety, we had loads of fun  
Director:-blushes-gee, thanx Trace  
Tracey:and anyways, you are awesome  
Pikachu:-to lugia-i think Tracey has found his girl  
Lugia:-nods eating a hamburger-  
Phone:here is the head director, i got another script for you, i will send it by e-mail.  
Director:oh NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Bulbasaur:-taks the scripts-wow look guys, its pokemon 3, the legend of the unown, another job.  
Tracey:aaagh, im not in it  
Ash adn Misty:wohoooooo, great-jump holding hands-  



End file.
